


The Terrific Three

by AXEe



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as the Human Torch, Another General Danvers/Marvel Comics fusion AU, Astra as The Thing, F/F, Kara as the Invisible Woman, Maxwell Lord as Doctor Doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Three years ago, Dr. Alexandra Danvers, her wife Astra Inze, and her foster sister Kara Danvers boarded a Lord Technologies space station to investigate a unique form of cosmic radiation first theorized by her late father, Jeremiah. Caught in the middle of a 'super-storm' of cosmic radiation, these three were permanently changed.  Dr. Danvers developed the ability to generate fire, Kara Danvers could turn invisible at will and generate force fields, and Dr. Danvers' wife, former Air Force General Astra Inze, changed into a living statueTogether they became known to the world as the Terrific ThreeOr the General Danvers/Fantastic Four fusion AU that nobody asked for but are still getting because I said I so! :=)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another GD fusion AU, this time with the Fantastic Four, why? Because I felt like it. Now, unlike "X is for Extra-normal" which is basically a bunch of one-shots all taking place in the same universe, this story will follow a single plot, also, the family relations between our three heroes is the same as in cannon, so Kara is Alex's foster sister, Astra is Kara's aunt and Alex's wife (OK that part wasn't in cannon but oh we wish it was! :=), and don't worry, Lucy, Winn, and James will all appear in here at some point

******

**Lord Technologies Orbital Science Station One**  
**Three years ago…**

“OK, weightlessness is not fun, Alex!” Kara yelped as she lazily turned in a circle in mid-air

“It’s not supposed to be fun, Kara,” Alex explained as she tumbled in the air herself “Astra? How’re you doing over there?”

“Not bad, I only want to throw up ‘most’ of the time now instead of all the time” Astra answered, grimacing as she bobbed in the air

“Come on,” Alex laughed “you were in the air force, I mean you were a _pilot_ for god’s sake! You flew fighter jets for a living”

“Ladies,” the three women stopped their ‘discussion’ as Maxwell Lord floated over “and how are we doing?” he asked with his usual smarmy smirk

“We’re doing fine, Max,” Alex ground out “once we get the data from the storm we’ll be out of your hair” she sighed as the ‘room’ began to slowly rotate, generating artificial gravity

“Oh, that’s better” Kara sighed as her feet gently touched down

“Agreed” Astra sighed

“Well,” Max looked at his watch “the storm should be coming in a few minutes, let’s hope your dad was right about this, Alex,” he warned “after all, this is---”

“…a significant investment on the part of Lord Technologies,” Astra sighed “yes, yes, so you keep reminding us” Max smirked

“Well, it’s good that you remember,” he nodded “and need I remind you that if I see anything I don’t like I’m pulling the plug on your little experiment” he warned as he turned and walked away

“I’d like to throw him out the airlock,” Astra grumbled, she turned to her wife “why in the world did you have to get funding from _him?_ ” she asked

“Because he was the only one who would listen to my ‘crackpot theory’,” Alex explained “and don’t piss him off again, please,” she pleaded “he’s paying the bills, if you piss him off he pulls the funding and four years of work goes down drain”

“All right, all right,” Astra sighed, she held up a hand “I solemnly swear that I won’t intentionally try to piss off Trashwell Lord as long as we’re up here”

“Aunt Astra,” Kara giggled “did you just call him ‘Trashwell Lord’?”

“Did I? Oh, dear”

“Oh god!” Alex groaned, just as an alarm rang out

“ _Radiation surge detected, class fourteen, distance: fourteen hundred kilometers_ ” the computer announced

“Oh god!” Alex repeated, more excitedly this time “this is it! Come on, come on!” she ushered her family over to their stations “remember, Astra watch the proton count, Kara, the neutron”

“Right!” both women chorused as they watched through the small window a brilliant shimmer of color began to surge towards the station

“Wait a minute,” Alex rechecked the readings “something’s wrong”

“What is it?” Astra asked, jerking back as her console suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks

“No, this isn’t right,” Alex frantically began to type in commands “damn it! Someone’s moving the station _closer_ to the storm surge” she announced

“Closer?!” Kara demanded “what’d you mean closer?!”

“We’re too close now,” Alex explained as more consoles exploded “at this range the radiation shielding won’t protect us”

“But who would move the station?” Astra wondered, she scowled “Max!” she snarled “I _told_ you I didn’t trust him!”

“ _Radiation surge incoming, impact imminent_ ” the computer announced

“There a problem here, General?” Max asked as he came in. With a roar Astra lunged pinning him against the wall, wrapping her hands around his throat

“You disgusting piece of slime!” she spat “you did this on purpose didn’t you?! Didn’t you?!”

“You don’t get it, do you?” he gasped out “the theory’s too simple, too weak, it’d take years to find out what the effects on humans would be on Earth”

“My father’s theory didn’t involve using humans as _lab rats,_ Max!” Alex snarled “now move us back before either the radiation kills us or Astra kills you”

“ _Radiation now approaching critical levels,_ ” the computer announced “ _surge impact imminent_ ”

“N—ugh!” Max kicked and squirmed as Astra tightened her grip “all right!” he wheezed as she let go, coughing and choking for breath “hh-elp me to that panel” he wheezed as he pointed to a control panel. With a snarl of disgust, Astra roughly grabbed his arm and half carried, half dragged him towards the panel where Max began typing “just need to—” the panel suddenly exploded, throwing Max back with agonized howl as thousands of shards of metal, plastic and glass were launched into his face and head

“Kara! Get me the med kit!” Alex ordered as she crouched over Max’s limp form, he was still breathing, but she doubted he’d emerge unscathed; he’d probably be disfigured for life she knew

“ _Radiation now at critical levels. Surge impact in…ten…nine…_ ”

“Too late” Astra whispered, she reached out and squeezed Alex’s hand as Kara did the same. The air was getting unbearably hot as the whole station shook and trembled

“ _Impact_ ” the computer announced and then everything went white…


End file.
